


Long Distance

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nathan is feeling lonely and Duke and Audrey cheer him up over the phone, Phone Sex, Post-Troubles, established threegulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: With everyone safe in a post-Troubles Haven, Duke takes the Rouge down the coast on a (legitimate) delivery job as a change of pace from running the Gull and Audrey goes to a meeting with the FBI about one of her old cases.Nathan is at home in Haven for work and they are gone just long enough that he misses them, misses their touch, craves the feel of skin on skin in a way he hasn’t since his Trouble was active.





	

Nathan paced slowly around the house as he spoke to Audrey on the phone. It was great to hear her voice, but he was struggling a little with the fact that she was in another State.

“It wasn’t the most pleasant day to be honest. I thought I was done with this case years ago. This guy … this guy did stuff worse than any Trouble. He was just … sadistic.”

“But he’s going to be in jail for a long time, right?”

“Oh yeah, he’s not getting out anytime soon. It’s just about trying to track down everything he did. Trying to trace all the victims so that their families know what happened to them. There’s another session tomorrow and then I should be on the way home.”

“So you’re OK?”

“Yeah, I’m OK. What about you, Nathan? You sound a little … Oh hang on, that’s the other line beeping at me, it’s probably Duke.”

Nathan made his way into the bedroom as the line went dead for a minute and then Audrey’s voice was back and Duke’s too.

“How’s it going Nate? Good day at work?”

“Yeah, fine. I’m just missing you guys. I… wish I could reach through the phone and touch you. I want to feel you and I can’t touch either of you; it’s like having my Trouble back.”

“Oh Nathan. I’m sorry,” said Audrey. “It’s only for a few days though and you can still feel what’s around you, right? Where are you?”

“Bedroom.”

“So maybe take your shoes and socks off and feel that soft fluffy rug between your toes,” Audrey suggested.

Nathan could hear the grin in Duke’s voice as he said, “Well don't stop with your feet. Take everything off; get into bed naked and feel the sheets against your skin.”

“Um, I don’t …” began Nathan.

“I’m ahead of you by the way. It’s warm here and I just got out the shower. I’m lying naked on top of the covers,” said Duke.

“That’s a pretty picture, huh Nathan?” suggested  Audrey and while Nathan couldn’t tell with Duke whether it was literally true or not, he had to admit she was right.

“Audrey, are you getting naked with us?” Duke asked.

Nathan heard only a vague mumble through the phone, followed by a laugh of delight from Duke, “What was that?”

“That was a muffled ‘Yes’ because I was in the process of taking off my sweater.”

“And what are you taking off now?” asked Duke.

“My shirt.”

“What do you think she should take off next Nate?”

Starting to see the value in what Duke was doing, Nathan replied with one word, “Bra.”

“It’s on the floor.”

“There’s a pretty picture for you Nathan.”

“What are you doing now?” Nathan asked.

“Taking off my pants, sliding them over my hips, down my legs. And it’s cold enough in here that I am jumping straight in bed.”

“You’re naked?” Duke asked.

“I am. Nothing but the bed sheets on me and the sounds of your voices next to me.”

“You’re lying on your back? Or your side?” asked Duke.

“My back. The pillow under my head holding my phone, the covers resting on the front of me, soft cotton lying on me and falling around my feet when I wiggle my toes.”

“You’re just torturing me now,” said Nathan, only half-complaining.

“Well Nate, you can feel the same things she can, right? You naked yet? Lie on your back, wiggle your toes against the covers with her.”

“Hmmm,” Nathan knew he didn’t sound convinced, but he finished getting undressed and got into bed anyway.

“You know, I’m just now realising I’ve never really got my hands on your feet Nate. You know what I would do if I were there right now? Get you in the bath. Warm water and lots of bubbles against your skin to remind you that your Trouble’s gone. Then I’d grab your foot with my cold hands …”

“Why are your hands cold?”

“So that you can feel the contrasting temperatures,” said Duke as though it were obvious.

“Oh.”

“ … grab your foot for a massage; relaxing and ticklish too before I suck your big toe.”

Nathan hears a little noise escape his own throat and the smile in Audrey’s voice as she says, “I think he likes that idea Duke.”

“And what are you doing while I’m running my tongue along his toes Audrey?”

“Reaching my hands through the bubbles to find his chest, his stomach.”

“Hmm, and if she keeps going, Nate? Is she going to find your cock hard when she gets there?”

“Yeh.”

“You know, we should have a weekend away sometime. Find a hotel with a bath big enough for three. Or, a cabin in the woods with a nice big hot tub outside. Tucked away where no one will find us, somewhere quiet and cold. We’ll get undressed inside and run barefoot through the snow to the hot water steaming into the air.”

"That sounds fun,” agreed Audrey.

“This the kind of thing you think about when you’re on your own?”

“No Nate,” replied Duke with a clear warmth to his voice, “This is the kind of thing I _talk_ about when _you’re_ on your own. When it’s just me? Last night I was thinking about the first time we got together, do you remember? When the two of you broke your kiss and turned together to look at me; god, the expressions on your faces. And then you both reached for me at the same time. I’ve thought about that moment enough times, but it still makes my cock twitch.”

“Really?” said Audrey, surprised. “That’s the moment that gets you?”

“Well. I think about what came after as well. You pulled me towards you and then I was between the two of you, chests pressed against me, hands and lips everywhere.”

“What about you Nathan? What do you think about?” asked Audrey.

“Your skin. Your hair on my face as you lie on top of me and bend down to kiss me. Your hands on … both of your hands on me. Each so different, it’s such a contrast.”

“You like our hands on you at the same time?” Audrey asked.

“Yeh.”

“Imagine our hands on your cock at the same time, fingers entwined in each other, running over you together. Or maybe we’ll take turns; a few strokes of me, a few strokes of him. Our free hands running over your chest while we do. And then I’ll go down on you as Duke runs his tongue up your body on his way to your mouth.”

Nathan let out a little moan and Duke asked, “And what are you doing during this Nate?”

“Kissing you back. Trying not to come so it’s not over too quickly.”

“Too much? Well, maybe I’ll hold off, maybe I’ll kiss your stomach instead, dot kisses down the inside of your thighs, down your legs to your feet. Run my tongue along the arch of your foot, since we’re talking about feet. Or maybe, I’ll lean my weight on your leg to hold it still and tickle the sole of your foot, while Duke holds you down and tickles your ear with his tongue.”

“That is a fun thought Audrey, but you know what’s better? The image of Nathan right now, lying with the phone next to his ear, his hand on his cock as he listens to you.”

“And you? Where’s your hand?”

“And me. Getting myself off as I’m thinking about tickling. We could tie him down, spreadeagled and naked on the bed, helpless to move while we tickle every little bit of skin that didn’t get to feel anything at all for so long.”

“Yes, good idea, it would be only fair. We’ll run our fingers along his toes, the backs of his knees, down his ribs and the inside of his elbow.”

“His armpits and his neck, along his ears and over his wrists.”

“Soft and gentle the whole time. The kind of tickle that makes your toes curl …”

“... and your cock hard.”

“We’ll keep going until he begs us for more, and then I’ll straddle him; fuck him while he’s still tied down.”

“And what am I doing then?”

“Anything you want as long as your hands are on me.”

“Is this a promise?” asked Nathan, breathless.

“You want it?” said Duke.

“I want all of it.”

“And what are you doing right now?” Duke asked.

“You know what.”

“You still hard?”

“Not for long.”

“Audrey?”

“Ummm?”

“Where are your hands?” Duke wondered.

“Inside me and on my clit.”

“God,” said Nathan.

“I’d like to watch that sometime you know,” said Duke.

“Um...?” 

“Wouldn’t you Nate? Don’t you think it would be fun to see how Audrey touches herself?”

Nathan didn’t manage any actual words, but he thought the sounds he made conveyed his agreement well enough.

“If I get to watch you two too,” Audrey suggested.

“Sure,” said Duke easily.

“Show off,” commented Nathan.

“You love it,” Duke replied.

Nathan bit off a moan as he came.

“God,” whispered Audrey.

“Did you two just come?” asked Duke, “And I the last one standing?”

“Another pretty picture,” said Nathan and grinned to himself as Duke moaned through his own orgasm.

 

It wasn’t the same as getting his hands on their skin, or feeling them touch him. But he felt loved and he felt close to his two favourite people. And a little later he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, very aware that though he might be sleeping alone tonight, he was a lucky man indeed.

 


End file.
